Can it be real?
by tiger xox lily
Summary: Harry and his choices. Hermione and her past. Just R/R, i think you'll like it!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't know if this is going to be a good story, but o well ****

A/N: I don't know if this is going to be a good story, but o well.

Disclaimer: Figure it out. Does anyone really think that I own HP? I THINK NOT! That all comes from J.K.R.

"Harry!" 

Harry Potter turned around to see his best friend, Ron Weasly and his two brothers who were in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were in their 5th year. 

"Harry! Ron!"

Harry and Ron turned around to see their other best friend, Hermione Granger running towards them.

Suddenly, they heard a barking at their feet and looked down. They saw Snuffles. In his mouth, he held a note. He dropped it at their feet. It said

__

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I just wanted to tell you that I am staying with Professor Dumbledore this year because of what happened last year. I know you are going to think that it's not safe but I need to be around all three of you right now. Can you meet me some time this week in Dumbledore's office? I'm sure that Dumbledore will want to see you to.

Love from, 

Padfoot

P.S. Don't try anything stupid this year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at once, but there was no Snuffles. In his place was a collar. On it, it said Snuffles. They figured they would give it to him when they saw him later that week. Just then, the scarlet train blew its whistle. They clambered onto the train and into a compartment. Ron leaned out the window.

"G'bye, Mum!"

"Good-bye Ron! Don't forget to wash your face!"

"MUM!"

Ron pulled his head back inside the compartment slightly flushed. Whether it was from the wind or from what his mother said, Harry and Hermione couldn't tell. 

"So, who d'you think'll be the new DADA teacher?" Asked Harry.

"Well, I don't think that Moody's ever gonna come back to Hogwarts, or Professor Lupin. And I don't think that Lockhart's gonna return anytime soon," said Ron.

Harry gave a few coughs that sounded like,

"Hermione's" " 'Secret' " "Crush"

Hermione was too absorbed in her book to realize what they did. Well either that or she just ignored them. She did however look up when they started to snicker.

"You know, I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Oh yea? Why is tha-" Ron broke off without finishing his sentence.

"That's why."

Hermione had put a silencing spell on him to make him shut up. Ron turned to Harry for help, but he was laughing too hard to do much of anything but roll around on the floor of the compartment. When he finally, after many bouts of laughter did calm down enough, he took the spell of Ron.

"Why I oughta!"

"Why, what are you going to do? Especially to your girlfriends best friend?"

Ron subdued his words but glowered more then ever at the remark. His girlfriend was Lavender, and he was sort of embarrassed at the fact that he had a girlfriend, although to this day no one knows why.

Just then the loudspeaker announced that they would be arriving soon. They changed into their robes and sat down again. About ten minutes later they arrived and had reached the castle. When they reached it, they went straight to the Great Hall and sat down at their table. Collin Creevy immediately found Harry and asked for a picture. Since Harry felt very happy and giving, he slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder's (his girlfriend) and smiled. When Collin (quite dazed) finally walked away, Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Just for being who you are" Harry replied and kissed her again, then sat down to enjoy the sorting. 

A/N: I promise I will write more later, but I want to go and watch the thing on CH. 5; the tribute to the heroes that we have in this country. GOD BLESS AMERICA. 


	2. Ummmm

A/N: This is the second chapter and im sorry if its short but Ill rite more soon

A/N: This is the second chapter and im sorry if it's short but Ill rite more soon!

Disclaimer: As I said be4 it's everyone's dream to own HP and unfortunately, I don't. There may be something that's mine but u'll find out lata! 3

****

As the last child got sorted, (Zimbrana, Alemez, GRYFFINDOR). Dumbledore stood and the whole hall went silent. Dumbledore said, "I usually say two words, tuck in, but a friend in America told me that they say 'Dig in' So, I have only two, sorry, four words for you. Tuck or dig in!'

The whole hall laughed and the noise level increased as the food appeared on the plates. While they were eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about who they thought was going to be the DADA teacher that year.

"I reawy, reawy hope iz not Snape cuz he's the wost teacher. An' we all hate 'im," Ron said, of course with his mouth full. Lavender roller her eyes.

After swallowing a bite of his food, Harry said, "You know, it could be some one unexpected, like last year when we didn't know that Moody was gonna be the DADA teacher." 

"You're right," said Hermione, "It could be any one!"

"Well, why don't we just forget about it," Said Ron. "Obviously whoever it is going to come later because there is an empty chair at the head table and Snape looks as sour as ever."

"Well yes, but he always looks sour (not to mention greasy haired) whether something's gone his way or not," said Harry. Hermione gave him a playful punch, but laughed.

They decided to surprise themselves and forget about the whole thing. They finished dinner and the desserts magically appeared. In the middle of dessert, the sky turned black – PITCH black – and lightning appeared. There was a sudden gust of wind, which blew the candles out. The only light was from the lightning. At the same moment, the doors to the great hall burst open, but no one was there. No invisibility cloak, no nothing. 

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! Harry, help! " Hermione started to scream. (A/N: I know this doesn't sound like her but this is_ My_ **story)__ **

"Hermy! Calm down! I'm here. Shhhhh," (A/N: I know this doesn't sound like Harry either, but you'll have to live) Said Harry.

"I'm sorry, it's just that anything that blows the candles out and makes the sky get black REALLY scares me."

"It's ok, I'm the same way sometimes, too. But I feel safe when I'm around Professor Dumbledore."

As they looked around, they saw that other couples were also holding each other in fright, while the first years were crying, close to crying or hiding under the tables, and everyone else was going crazy. Finally, over the chaos, Dumbledore yelled, "Quiet!"

****

"I'm sorry for the interruption. Obviously, an unexpected storm came along. The gust may have been from anywhere and if there is this kind of lightning, then there must be wind. That's how the doors opened. I'm sorry, but we will have to leave the Great Hall. We will send the desserts to the common rooms. Prefects, please lead the way." Harry and Hermione stood. "I would like to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, in my office please. Seamus and Parvati fill in please."

When they got to the Headmaster's office, they said the password, (Sugar Quills) and went up. When they got there, there was a stunned silence, then…

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I have SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I have to get it done or else im in BIG trouble. So I'll write more later. Kays? 

*****suger******


	3. Family And Freedom

A/N: This may not be the start of an award-winning story, but oh well. I promise to write more soon! Luv ya all! (well, only if u reviewed. JK)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and you know it. The only person who does is JKR. Oh, I do own the large barn owl! YAY! I finally own something in my own stories! Lol! (  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Harry said.  
  
His parents only smiled.  
  
Behind him he heard Ron say, "Oh. My. God"  
  
From the shadows of the room, Sirius appeared. Harry turned to him.  
  
"Is it really them?"  
  
"I'm sorry to surprise you like that, but to answer your question, no."  
  
"Then how are they here?" asked Hermione, regaining her breath and speaking.  
  
"This is merely a shadow of them. Like what you saw last year. But-"  
  
"Wait, so you're saying that this is what you wanted me for? And what caused the wind in the Great Hall?"  
  
"If you'll let me explain, you'll find out," said Sirius. " First of all, that gust of wind that you had in the Great Hall was just a gust of wind. It came from the storm because the storm blew the doors open, and went through the whole castle, and happened to blow the doors. Dumbledore wasn't sure so he didn't say anything. Right, Professor?"  
  
The three kids turned to see the professor sitting at his desk, just listening to them. He had his usual twinkle in his eyes and spoke, "That's right, Sirius. Do you mind if I take over?"  
  
Sirius shook his mangled head.  
  
"When I was talking to Nicholas Flamel - I'm sure you remember him; he hasn't died yet - he said that he just got the Elixir of Life to change. He changed two bottles of it into the Giver of Life Elixir. It's a rare Elixir that cannot be found everywhere. Not even the strongest wizard has been known to make it. But Nicholas was lucky and figured it out. He offered them to me, and I accepted. I'm not going to proceed with it unless you give consent. Now, Harry, think about it before you accept." Harry was about to say something but Dumbledore interrupted him. "This is a big change and I'm not sure if it's one of the easiest."  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right. I'll think about it."  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Just then a large barn owl flew in the window which Dumbledore always kept open. The kids started to leave, but the professor put up a hand for them to stay. He read the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
We were informed that 'Wormtail' has been caught. We received him yesterday in his Animangus form and questioned him today. He confessed to everything and Sirius Black's name has been cleared. He is now allowed to be free and do things at his own will as long as he signs the attached form. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. Please inform Black and Harry Potter and let him know that Black is no longer after him, as he must be very scared.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."  
  
At the line about Harry being scared everyone in the room snickered, except the shadows of Lily and James, because of course, THEY knew that Sirius wasn't dangerous.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you may leave. I believe that the common room has dessert and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that!"  
  
"Of course not," chorused the three of them.  
  
And with that last laugh, they left the professor's office and headed towards the common room.  
  
A/N: I know that you all hate cliffhangers but I'm too tired to write more! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: See top. (In other words, I'm just too tired to write another one.) 


	4. Desicions, decisions, and more decisions

A/N: Ok, so this isn't the best story, but I want to thank the people that have taken time to review my story. I would list you, but Im too lazy. Sorry, but THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Disclaimer: Anything that's doesn't belong to JKR is probably mine.

"What do I do?" moaned Harry as they left the office.

"Let's see… You could say yes, you could say no, you could say yes, you could say no, you could say yes, you could say no, you could say yes, you could sa-" said Ron, being as unhelpful as could be. 

"I GET THE POINT! SHUT UP!" yelled Harry.

"You have two choices, yes or no," said Hermione.

"Really? I didn't know that," said Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Hermione looked away, scowling. _Men. _

Harry looked at his two best friends. They were quiet now, waiting for him to talk. _ What is wrong with me? I have a choice to actually see my parents and I am considering saying no? _

"You guys?"

Ron and Hermione looked up and pulled themselves away from their own thoughts. 

"Yea?" they coursed.

"If I have the choice of getting my parents back, or living with Sirius, what should I do?"

"Well," Hermione began, "We can't say because it's your choice. We don't know what it's like to be you. It's your decision, but we'll be here for you when you need us." She walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, 

"Really?" Harry looked at both of them. 

Ron squeezed his shoulder. "Of course. You're our best friend, and we mean to stay that way." 

"Thanks."

"No problem"

__

"Look at that, James" 

"I see, Lily." 

"If he decides to bring us back, he'll be happy, not to mention us. But if he doesn't, we can be happy to know that he has such great friends, and that our _ best friend will be there for him. _

"Yes"

They had gotten back to the common room. They said the password (Karnies) and walked in. The common room was filled with people, talking, laughing, and eating. 

"Well, I have an even harder decision to make right now"

Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"What could be harder than trying to decide whether to bring your parents back to life?" asked Hermione. 

Ron saw the sly smile on his face and got the point. 

"It's a guy thing Hermione."

"For the past 6 years, you have been telling me that I'm one of the guys. So prove it to me."

Harry and Ron walked over the table of desserts. "Figure it out, Hermy. What is the thing that we like to do best?"

"Umm… sleep, talk, quiddich, eat…" They nodded. 

"Eat?" They nodded again. "Ohhhhhh. That was…was…ugh, MEN."

She said the word men with such obvious disgust that Harry and Ron exploded with laughter. 

"I'm going to sleep. Good Night." 

"Wait, Hermione, I think you for got something."

"I have all my books right here. What did I forget?"

"This." Harry walked over and kissed her. "Goodnight"

Like it? So do i. Please R/R. next chapter I'll list the people that have reviewed. KK?

-suger 


	5. Someone New, Couples, and a Possible Cho...

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up at about the same time. Same with Hermione, although they didn't know it. After they had showered and dressed, the two of them walked down to the common room. Sitting in two of the armchairs were Lavender and Hermione. They stood up when the two of them walked in.  
  
"Good Morning," Hermione somewhat shouted.  
  
"Its n*yawn*t that great. Its raining!" Ron replied.  
  
"That's just too bad for you," Hermione shot back.  
  
"Yeah? Well---" Ron was cut off by Harry.  
  
"SHUT UP! God, can't you just spend ONE day not arguing? And on the second day, too!"  
  
Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Sorry" She walked over to Harry and slipped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast, shall we?"  
  
Harry smiled. They left the common room, with Ron and Lavender at their heels.  
  
They were earlier to breakfast than usual, so it was almost empty in the Dining Hall. There was a girl sitting at their table who looked about their age. They didn't recognize her, because she hadn't been at the feast the night before. The four of them sat down across from her.  
  
Lavender looked at her. "Hello. Are you new?"  
  
"What do ya think, do you recognize her?" Ron asked.  
  
The girl laughed. "Yes, I'm new. Fifth Year. My name's Angiel Seros. Who are you?"  
  
"Lavender Brown"  
  
"Ron Weasly"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
They were all surprised when she smiled at them and said, "Nice to meet you." without doing a double take or a so-called "eye flicker" to Harry's scar.  
  
She pulled out a schedule from her bag. "Seeing as we're all in the same year, we have Herbology first. Not until 9:30, though."  
  
They all groaned.  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Angiel asked.  
  
"Nothing, just that the first day we practically do nothing," Lavender answered  
  
"I guess it can't be that bad! Sorry, but I'm an optimist."  
  
"Well, I think we'll all agree that you won't be after Potions, which we have after. Worse, it's double potions! With the Slytherins!" Ron said.  
  
They all nodded to show their agreement.  
  
"Well, we'll see." She replied with a smile  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*After Herbology*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Ron yelled as the bell rang. Professor Sprout shook her head. "Mr. Weasly? Do you have a problem with this class?  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Alright, but I don't want to see that behavior again..Well, it's expected. How about a week.?"  
  
"Deal." Ron walked over and shook hands with the teacher.  
  
Lavender, Hermione and Angiel giggled. Harry turned his laugh into a cough.  
  
Ron walked out into the sunshine and did one of those funny old 1950's little dances. This time, no one could hide their laughter. It was too funny. He started to whistle. Harry and the girls were doubled over, laughing. He walked over to Lavender, slung her bag over his shoulder and picked her up like a groom carrying his bride. Harry got the signal from Ron and followed suite.(A/n m I rite?) Seamus, having no girlfriend, and already being friends with Angiel, picked her up and then the three couples were off to Potions.  
  
* * *  
  
Right before entering the corridor to the dungeons, the three boys put the girls down.  
  
Hermione stood up on the point of her toes (Harry was about 2 inches taller) and said, "Have you decided on anything yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I was thinking. Maybe if I ask the Professor if he can bring back my parents, then they can buy a house next door to Sirius, so I can be near all of the them at the same time. Whaddaya think?"  
  
"That might be a good idea, but it might also be bad."  
  
"Well, we'll see!"  
  
They ran to catch up with the others, and walked into the dungeon. Except it wasn't really what they expected..  
  
  
  
Like it? I hope so. PLEASE R/R! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!! Thanx! 


	6. A Moment Of Truth Maybe

A/n: I'm trying to decide what kind of turn this is going to take. Dark? Humor? What do you think? If you have any ideas, e-mail me at monetzgurl89@yahoo.com or leave a review. Thanks a lot! Now I'll stop boring you and let you read this story. Also, after reading many stories, I'm using the main idea of your story and forming it into my own. I don't know who everyone is, but if you recognize your idea in my story, you have my complete thanks.  
  
  
  
When they walked into the Potions room, they noticed 2 things.1. Malfoy was not in the hallway, and he wasn't in the classroom either, and 2. Snape was not sitting at his desk. Instead,  
  
"MUM!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry, Ron, Angiel, and Seamus looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I thought that her mother was a muggle," Harry whispered to Ron  
  
Ron, looking freaked out, replied "So did I. So did I.  
  
The teacher looked up from her work at Snape's desk. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, dear. Please, all of you, take your seats"  
  
  
  
All of them, astounded, sat down in their respective seats. They took out their supplies and set everything up. The only thing strange about it was that none of them were talking, unlike the way that they usually were.  
  
They had an uneventful class, and Malfoy never showed up.  
  
"I wonder where he is. I mean, he's never missed a class before. And come to think of it, I didn't see him this morning at breakfast either." Harry commented as they were eating lunch  
  
"Why do you care? I mean, it IS Malfoy we're talking about." Ron asked.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, "But I'm curious at heart, and he would never miss Snape's class if he had to."  
  
They all had to laugh at that one. Except for Hermione.  
  
When they went up to their dorms, as they had no more classes, Angiel and Hermione went to their room.  
  
As soon as they entered, Angiel turned to face Hermione and with her hands on her hips, asked, " I know I'm new, I know you may not trust me, but I know that something is wrong, and as your friend, I want to help you. What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised, and then she flung herself at Angiel and started to cry. She had expected something like this to happen, so she guided Hermione to her bed and they both sat down. When Hermione's sobs had subsided, she told Angiel her story.  
  
"When I was 1 year old, my parents got involved in some sort of something. I don't know what it was, but I do know that they had to give me up to my mother's brother and his wife so they could do their work. What they were doing was important for the wizarding society, and though they loved me, they wanted me to be safe even more. They told their friends everything, but made them promise not to tell me what they were doing until I was 18. Recently, my "parents" have heard from my real parents, but I've never met them. They had pictures, so I know exactly what my mother and father look like. That's why I was so surprised. But anyway, when my aunt and uncle told me, I was mad. I was really mad that my parents never came for me. I figured they didn't want me and that I should do something to take my mind off of them. So I started to study really hard. When I was accepted to Hogwarts, my aunt and uncle told me all that I've told you. I was really happy for the first time in my life. Now….Now I don't know what to do."  
  
Hermione and Angiel sat there for a minute, each thinking to themselves about what Hermione had just said.  
  
"That's really interesting Hermione. I can't believe that you had to go through that all alone. Wait. Did you tell Harry and Ron? I mean, I've barely known you for a day and you've told me, and you guys have known each other for 5 years."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's not the same with them. I mean, they are guys. I'm not sure how they would react. I knew when I first met you that I could trust you. But maybe you're right. Maybe I should tell them."  
  
Gently Angiel replied, "I think that's the right choice."  
  
So after Hermione had washed her face, they went down to find the boys playing Exploding Snap, with Parvati looking on, obviously bored.  
  
Hermione walked up to them and said quietly, "Guys, I need to talk to you alone." She gave a meaningful glance towards the chairs near the fireplace. "You can come too, Angiel."  
  
Harry and Ron excused themselves from the game. Parvati got up to play with Seamus. They four of them walked over to the fireplace and drew four chairs  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this……….Well, you see, my parents aren't really my parents, and that wasn't the mother you're thinking of."  
  
Getting blank stares from the boys, she sighed. This is going to take a while. She took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
A/n So, what'd you think? Did u like it? I did! Hope to get more reviews soon! I'll thank those that do review in my next chapter, although I don't know when I'll have the time to do it. 


	7. The Gift

When she finished, she looked up at the guys. They were thinking about the things she had just said.  
  
"Wow." said Harry. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us before? We would have helped you"  
  
Hermione looked down. She was slightly embarrassed at her answer.  
  
"Well, you are guys and I wasn't sure how to put it, but Angiel helped me to figure out how to say it" She smiled at Angiel and thought "I think I just found my new best friend. Besides, of course, Lavender."  
  
Ron got a little red and said, a little more roughly than he meant to, "Since when does our being guys affect our friendship?"  
  
Partly because Hermione was sensitive and partly because she was going through a rough time right then, she started to cry.  
  
Ron went even redder and apologized.  
  
"It's ok. It's just that I didn't expect you to feel that way. I just felt that maybe. well, maybe you wouldn't understand."  
  
Harry had been looking into space but when she said that he walked over to the chair near her and pulled it close. He took her hand and said, "Hermione, even if I hadn't gone through anything like you, which I did, I would have supported you in anything that you did. I love you for who you are. And who you are is a bright, beautiful young woman searching for her past. I'm behind you 100%, every step of the way. I'll always love you, no matter what."  
  
With those words, Hermione started to sob and Harry pulled her into his arms. Angiel and Ron stood up and mouthed to Harry: We'll be back later.  
  
As Hermione's sob quieted down, Harry stroked her hair, and after a while she fell asleep. Harry picked her up and brought her up to her room. Before he left, he gave a kiss on her cheek.  
  
What they didn't know was that someone had been watching them.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco thought out loud in his room off of Dumbledore's office, " I wish I had friends like that. Instead, I have to hide out in my own room and go around in an invisibility cloak. I hate my life!" He let out a scream and threw one of his pillows across the room.  
  
The tapestry that he had thrown the pillow against frowned at him and threw the pillow back at him. Hard. It hit the bruise he had on his chest. He fell to the floor, the pain to bad to stand.  
  
The pain brought back bad memories.  
  
"Get up boy!" Draco groaned and rolled over. His father was standing over him, waiting for him to get up. "Today is the day you start your training to be a Death Eater" "Idon'twannabeadeatheater" Draco mumbled. "Speak up, boy!"  
  
Draco looked away from his father and said, "I don't want to be a Death Eater" "WHAT?" His father started to turn bright red then calmed himself down. "Well boy," he said, scarily quiet, "You'll just have to suffer the consequences." Draco turned over and saw that his father had a belt in his hand, and screamed.  
  
"Damn! Why'd you do that?" He yelled at the tapestry.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Draco. Why are you yelling at me?" said a voice behind him  
  
"What the." Draco turned around in time to save himself from swearing at the headmaster. He blushed. "Sorry, Professor. I wasn't yelling at you. I kinda..um.well I threw the pillow at the tapestry and it threw it back and it him my bru.chest." He still had his hand over the bruise but didn't realize it.  
  
"Is there something that you should tell me?"  
  
"N-no. Why would there be?" His voice rose in pitch as he talked. He noticed where his hand was and moved it, gasping as the pain came back.  
  
"I'm going to leave now, but if there is something troubling you, then please feel free to come and talk to me." With that, Dumbledore turned around and left.  
  
Draco sighed and sunk down on his bed.  
  
"Why does it always have to be me?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione awoke an hour later to a tapping on the window. She opened the window and Hedwig flew in. She flew onto Hermione's outstretched hand and stuck out her leg. On it, there was a piece of paper. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
While you were asleep, Dumbledore called me down to his office as a prefect, along with the others. When he asked where you were, I told him you were asleep. But anyway. He said that there will be another Ball this year, and this year, I think I see that you're a girl.  
  
Reading the last part of that sentence, she smiled, remembering how she had yelled at Harry and Ron when they made fun of her for already having a date. She had mostly been mad because she thought that Harry had known how she felt and there was a slap in the face back to reality that he hadn't known. But now she could be sure that he loved her and only her. Ron had been unhappy about it, but when he saw how happy they were, he wasn't upset anymore. She turned back to the letter.  
  
So, will you go with me? I know you're probably thinking that this isn't a very "orthodox" way of asking, but ask Hedwig for the other part.  
  
  
  
Love, Harry  
  
When she looked up, she saw that Hedwig was on her dresser, clearly waiting for her.  
  
"Can I have the other part of this letter?"  
  
Hedwig flew over to her, dropped a package from under her wing, and flew away, giving a goodbye hoot.  
  
Hermione put the package on her bed and walked over to the window to watch Hedwig fly away, back to the Owlrey. (sp?!)  
  
She wandered around the room, just looking at everything and thinking. She walked back over to her bed and sat down. She picked the package up and opened it. When she opened the little box inside it, she screamed and then fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry watched Hedwig fly away and then turned to face Ron, who was standing next to him.  
  
"D'you think she'll like it?" he asked, extremely worried.  
  
Ron smiled. "Of course she will. She likes you, doesn't she? I mean, nothing can be worse than that!"  
  
Harry laughed then punched Ron on the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He yelped, rubbing his arm.  
  
"That was for making fun of me" Harry replied, and walked away. Ron looked on, astonished, until Harry was halfway down the hall and had yelled over his shoulder:  
  
"Ron close your mouth and stop staring. I don't like you like that! And if you like me that way, then maybe there's something you'd like to tell us, hmm? Now, how will I break the news to Lavender? 'Lavender, I'm sorry, but Ron really isn't interested in girls anymore' "  
  
At that, Ron came charging down the hall, ready to kill (not literally) Harry for saying that. When Harry turned around, he saw the redhead flying at him, turned and ran. They ran all the way to the common room, just in time to hear a scream and then a thump. They immediately stopped fooling around with their play fight, and ran towards the noise that came from the girls dorm. Hermione's dorm.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry yelled at Ginny who was coming down the stairs, also headed towards Hermione's room. They met up with Angiel as well on their way there.  
  
"I don't know!" she yelled back.  
  
By that time, they had reached the room. Ginny knocked and **tried** to wait, but she was outvoted and opened the door. There was Hermione, unconscious, but alive, with Harry's gift next to her hand.  
  
"Get her to Madam Pomfrey" Harry said. "I'll make sure that no one was here or anything."  
  
Harry came back to her room after Ron, Ginny, and Angiel had brought her to Madam Pomfrey. He looked at where she had been lying and found his present to her laying next to where she had fallen. He bent down to pick it up, and when he stood up, he realized he had tears falling off his face.  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it? I think it's really good. I really liked this chapter. Since it's on Word, it makes pages and this is the end of the third page. So, what should I put in it. How should everything turn out? E- mail me at monetzgurl89@yahoo.com or leave a review. 


	8. A Meeting

A/n: I don't know if I'm going to keep this chapter up. I might replace it if you people really don't like it.. If you do, tell me and I wont bother changing it.. If it's bad, just tell me if I should change it. Oh, and if you have any ideas, leave them in the review or e-mail me.  
  
Disclaimer: *Bows to the all-powerful JKR. Looks over shoulders at readers* Would I be doing this if I owned Harry and those people? NO. So do I own them? Of course not.. I wish I did though. Then I wouldn't be writing these stupid fanfictions. But I would never take them away from JKR. She's an awesome writer. But you all know this, right? Of course. On with the story. * * * Time: 10:33 PM  
  
Draco was sitting in his room when he heard Angiel run in to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor! HarrysentHermioneanecklaceandwhensheopeneditshescreamedandfainted." She said all in one breath.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Seros. Now, say it slowly." Angiel smiled sheepishly (although Draco couldn't see this) and said, "Harry sent Hermione a necklace, and when she opened it, she screamed and fainted. We don't know what's going on," She said.  
  
"Oh, we took her to Madam Pomfrey," She added.  
  
"Good, good. I'll go down there now and see her," he told her. "I'll let you know if we find out anything. I'm sure you'll want to inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly."  
  
"Yes, Professor"  
  
Draco heard the door shut, and assumed she was leaving. He was sitting on his bed, thinking about what Angiel had just said. The professor walked in and said,  
  
"I know you heard, you don't need to hide your knowledge."  
  
Draco was trying VERY hard not to look guilty to eavesdropping, but was failing miserably.  
  
"I am going to visit her. Please, do not leave this room until I return  
  
That doesn't mean I can't use my invisibility cloak, he thought. The professor turned around to leave and Draco made a face at his back  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Please don't make face at me behind my back, Mr. Malfoy." Draco went googly eyed at him in shock, "Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?"  
  
"No Draco, I saw you in the mirror"  
  
Then he left.  
  
Draco smacked himself on the head.  
  
*** Harry put his head in his hands.  
  
"Why? Why did she scream and faint at the necklace?" he asked himself.  
  
The emerald lightning bolt was on a chain, and was meant to symbolize him, so she would never forget him, no matter what happened between them. One side was not smooth, but it wasn't noticeable  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair and stared at the fire. He thought about what Hermione had been talking about earlier that day. Does her mother have anything to do with this? He thought to himself. He looked at his watch. 10:43. He decided to go see her right then. "Now's probably the only time I'll be able to talk to her alone."  
  
He got up to leave, but an invisible force pushed him back down.  
  
He got up again, but something pushed him down. This happened a couple more times before he just sat there. He heard a rustling behind him. As soon as he heard it alongside the couch he got up and ran for the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait, Harry!"  
  
Harry whirled around. "Who are you?"  
  
The voice came from the left side, then the right " You don't remember me? Oh my god, it's only been a week and you haven't missed me?"  
  
Harry walked back to the couch, sat down and looked thoughtful.  
  
After a minute he looked up. "Malfoy?"  
  
* * * A/N So, what do you guys think? I think its good. I know its going out of character, but I still like it. Hey, its my story. Anyway, review, please! I hope you like it. I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, e-mail me at monetzgurl89@yahoo.com with your FFN name, and how long you've been on FFN, and why you want to be a beta reader. Sorry, it's just that I want someone who's had lots of experience, so don't bother lying about it. K? Thanks!! Can't wait to hear from you! Oh, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, leave a review! 


End file.
